Sein Atem
„We weren´t born to follow. Come on and get up off your knees”, ertönt es aus den Boxen meines Autos. Auch vom Beifahrersitz, etwas schief, aber dennoch nicht schlecht, wird mitgesungen. Ich bin gerade mit meinem Kumpel Dustin auf dem Weg zu einem Bon Jovi Konzert. Ich schenkte ihm letzte Woche, zu seinem Geburtstag, Konzertkarten, da es seine Lieblingsband war und ich mir dachte, er freut sich bestimmt darüber. Nun sind wir auf dem Weg dorthin. Es ist ein schöner Herbstabend. Die Sonne steht am Himmel, wobei diese langsam untergeht und schon in einem leichten Rotton leuchtet. Auf der Autobahn ist auch ziemlich wenig los, sodass wir ohne Probleme vorankommen. Voller Vorfreude auf das Konzert singt Dustin jedes einzelne Lied, auf dem schon mehrmals gehörten Album mit. Ich denke, ich habe ihm ein schönes Geschenk rausgesucht. Um ehrlich zu sein kann ich das Konzert auch kaum abwarten, da mein letztes schon mehrere Monate her ist. Damals bin ich, mit meiner damaligen Freundin, die selbe Strecke entlang gefahren, um auf ein Amon Amarth Konzert zu gehen. War nicht gerade meine Welt. „Man, wie lang brauchen wir denn noch?“, kommt es vom Beifahrersitz. „Denke ne Stunde noch, wenn wir weiter so durchkommen.“ „Kay.“ Und Dustin singt weiter. Schon ein wenig ungeduldig der Junge. Dabei dauert es doch eh noch ca. 3 Stunden bis das Konzert anfängt. Hab mich ein wenig in der Zeit vertan, aber gut dann haben wir noch Zeit zum Essen. Mein Magen hängt schon in der Kniekehle. Ich erwache. Mir ist schwindelig und mein Kopf schmerzt unheimlich. Was ist passiert? Überall um mich herum hat sich Nebel gebildet, dichter Nebel. Ich kann kaum meine Hand sehen. Ich versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen, komme aber auf keinen vernünftigen Denkansatz. Mein Kopf schmerzt zu sehr. Das Schwindelgefühl klingt langsam ab, sodass ich mit sicheren Beinen aufstehen kann. Ich drehe mich um mich herum, taste mich ab, um zu schauen beziehungsweise zu fühlen ob ich irgendwelche Verletzungen davon getragen habe und zu meiner Erleichterung stelle ich nichts Ungewöhnliches fest. „Zumindest etwas“, denke ich mir. Ich versuche durch den Nebel irgendetwas zu erkennen, was mir leider nicht so gelingt wie ich erhofft habe. „Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als mich herumzutasten“, seufze ich und fange an, mit ausgestreckten Armen, vorwärts zugehen. Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis ich an etwas stoße. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Felswand. Leider nicht das was ich suche. Keine Spur vom Verbleib meines Autos oder viel wichtiger, von Dustin. Da mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt, zumindest in dieser Lage, taste ich mich weiter an der Felswand entlang. Besser als blind durch den Nebel zu laufen, ohne sich auch nur Ansatzweise orientieren zu können. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voller Hoffnungslosigkeit, spüre ich eine Veränderung der Fläche. Statt Stein zu berühren scheine ich nun Holz zu fühlen. Ich klopfe dagegen und ein hohles Geräusch kommt mir entgegen. Ich taste das Holz weiter ab, bis ich zu einer Klinke komme. Diese drücke ich nach unten und die Tür öffnet sich. Wärme strömt aus ihr heraus. „Hallo? Jemand da? Ich brauche Hilfe!“, rufe ich in das Gebäude. Kaum habe ich ausgesprochen, gehen Neonröhren an, die an der Decke des Gebäudes hängen. „Hallo!“, rufe ich erneut aber bekomme auch jetzt keine Antwort. Vor mir befindet sich ein langer, nun hell erleuchteter Gang, an dessen Ende zwei Abzweigungen zu sein scheinen. Woher diese Wärme kommt, kann ich nicht ausmachen aber ich beschließe weiter rein zu gehen, immerhin brauch ich ja wirklich Hilfe. Ich gehe hinein. Die Wände des Gebäudes bestehen nur aus Stein. Und sonst sehe ich auch nichts auffälliges im Gang rumstehen. Kein Telefon oder sonstiges, was mir hilfreich hätte sein können. Am Ende des Ganges bleibt mir nun die Wahl ob ich nach links oder rechts gehe. Rechts führt eine Treppe runter während links der Gang einfach weiter geht. Ich beschließe nach unten zu gehen, da ich vermute, dort könnte der Heizkeller oder sowas in der Art sein, was das Gebäude erwärmt. Ich gehe hinunter, komme an der nächsten Tür an. Die Tür lässt sich öffnen und ich trete mit einem „Hallo!“ herein. Auch hier wieder keine Reaktion. Ich befinde mich nun in einer Art Esszimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich daher ein riesiger Tisch, scheinbar aus Stein und drum herum Stühle. Der Tisch ist gedeckt mit allerlei Essbaren. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befindet sich ein riesiger Steinofen. Ich vermute daher kommt ein Großteil der Wärme. Auch wenn ich riesigen Hunger verspüre, ich ignoriere das Essen, was so herzhaft zubereitet zu sein scheint und mache mich weiter auf die Suche nach jemanden oder etwas, was mir weiterhelfen könnte. Das Gebäude wird ja wohl bewohnt sein, wenn hier frisches Essen steht. Ich begebe mich die Treppen wieder hinauf und den Gang entlang, den ich noch nicht „erforscht“ habe. Auch dieser Gang wird von Neonröhren an der Decke erleuchtet. Ich komme auch an unzähligen Türen vorbei, leider lässt sich aber keine von diesen öffnen. Ich laufe immer weiter. Zwischendurch überkommt mich immer wieder der Gedanke, ob der Gang nicht endlos ist, bis ich wieder an einer Abzweigung ankomme. Ebenfalls rechts eine Treppe die hinunter führt und links einen Weg der weiter führt. Auch dieses Mal beschließe ich, die Treppen hinunter zu gehen. Ich öffnete die Türe und trat hinein. „Was zur Hölle!“, rief ich fragend in den Raum. Auch dieser ist genauso gestaltet wie der letzte Raum den ich betrat. Ein großes Esszimmer, ebenfalls mit einem großen, gedeckten Steintisch und ein riesiger Steinofen am Ende des Zimmers. „Wo bin ich hier? Es sieht aus wie im Esszimmer davor!“, überkommt es mich. Dieses Mal gehe ich weiter in das Zimmer rein. Nun sehe ich auch mehr vom Raum. An den Wänden hängen überall Bilder. Einige dieser Bilder zeigen ein großes, aus Stein gebautes Haus, mitten in einem Wald. Andere wiederum eine Art Mensch. Etwas deformiert für meinen Geschmack. Seine Haut ist komplett grau. Er hat keine Lippen und seine Ohren scheinen in die Haut hineingewachsen zu sein. Zudem fehlen seine Augen. Auch sein Körper zeigt einige Abnormalitäten auf. So zum Beispiel scheinen sich auf seinen Rücken Flügel gebildet zu haben und seine Füße erinnern an Krähenfüße. Im Gesamten sieht das sehr schaurig aus. Aber gut über Geschmack kann man sich ja bekanntlich streiten. Ich wende mich vom Bild ab und schaue mich weiter um. Der Geruch des Essens steigt mir in die Nase und erinnert mich daran, was ich doch für einen großen Hunger habe. Aber dem gebe ich nicht nach. Ich muss immer noch etwas finden, was mir helfen könnte. „Allerdings würde mir eine Verschnaufpause ganz gut bekommen“, denke ich mir. Da sonst nichts im Raum ist, was mein Interesse geweckt hat oder hätte, ließ ich mich doch in einem der Stühle nieder. Zu meiner Überraschung saß ich ganz bequem, obwohl der Stuhl aus Stein war. Ich sah auf den Tisch. Das Essen sieht so lecker aus. Es steht alles mögliche an Essbarem genau vor mir. Schweinebraten, Klöße, Nudeln, Soßen und noch vieles mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr anders und greife zu. Ich esse und esse, als ob ich seit Tagen nichts mehr zu mir genommen hätte. Nach vollendetem Mahl, lehne ich mich erst einmal zurück und entspanne. Es ist fast so als ob all meine Sorgen verschwunden wären. Es dauert nicht lange, bis mich eine wohlige Müdigkeit empfängt. Nach kurzer Zeit schlafe ich ein. „We weren´t born to follow. Come on and get up off your knees”, ertönt es aus den Boxen meines Autos. Auch vom Beifahrersitz, etwas schief aber dennoch nicht schlecht, wird mitgesungen. Ich bin gerade mit meinem Kumpel Dustin auf dem Weg zu einem Bon Jovi Konzert. Ich schenkte ihm letzte Woche, zu seinem Geburtstag, Konzertkarten, da es seine Lieblingsband war und ich mir dachte er freut sich bestimmt darüber. Nun sind wir auf dem Weg dorthin. Es ist ein etwas nebliger Herbstabend. Die Sonne ist kaum zu sehen, da Wolken und auch der Nebel eben diese verdecken. Auf der Autobahn ist relativ wenig los. Hier und da mal stockt der Verkehr für eine kurze Zeit, weil irgendein Vollidiot abbremsen muss aber sonst geht’s zügig voran. Voller Vorfreude auf das Konzert singt Dustin jedes einzelne Lied, auf dem schon mehrmals gehörten Album mit. Ich denke ich habe ihm ein schönes Geschenk rausgesucht. Um ehrlich zu sein kann ich das Konzert auch kaum abwarten, da mein letztes schon mehrere Monate her ist. Damals bin ich, mit meiner damaligen Freundin, die selbe Strecke entlang gefahren um auf ein Amon Amarth Konzert zu gehen. War nicht gerade meine Welt. „Man, wie lang brauchen wir denn noch?“ kommt es vom Beifahrersitz. „Denke ne Stunde noch, wenn wir weiter so durchkommen.“ „Kay.“ Und Dustin singt weiter. Schon ein wenig ungeduldig der Junge. Dabei dauert es doch eh noch ca. 3 Stunden bis das Konzert anfängt. Hab mich ein wenig in der Zeit vertan, aber gut dann haben wir noch Zeit zum Essen. Mein Magen hängt schon in der Kniekehle. „Du, kann es sein das der Nebel immer dichter wird?“, kommt es von Dustin. „Ja glaub ich auch, aber solange wir noch was sehen können ist alles gut!“ „Pass trotzdem auf.“ Ich erwache an einem Tisch. Zurückgelehnt an einem Stuhl sehe ich mich um. Vor mir lauter leere Teller und schmutziges Besteck. Der Raum wird von Flammen aus einem großen Steinofen erhellt. Von irgendwoher, ich kann nicht ausmachen woher genau, ertönt Musik. „We weren´t born to follow.“ „Moment mal, das Lied kenne ich! Woher kommt die Musik?”, denke ich. Ich schaue mich nochmals im Raum, ob hier eventuell Lautsprecher angebracht sind, die ich übersehen habe. Leider finde ich keine. Ich beschließe mich weiter im Gebäude umzuschauen. Die Treppe wieder hinauf, befinde ich mich wieder vor der Abzweigung. „Richtung Ausgang oder den Gang weiter laufen?“, flüstere ich mir zu. Ich schaue in beide Richtungen und bemerke, das aus der Richtung des Ausgangs richtige Nebelschwaden hervorkommen. „Wie? Warum? Wie geht das?“, frage ich mich selber. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beschließe ich, lieber nicht abzuwarten, was passiert, wenn ich hier darauf warte das der Nebel mich einhüllt und gehe den anderen Weg entlang. Auch in diesem Gang lässt sich keine einzige Tür öffnen, bis ich am Ende des Ganges angelangt bin. Vor mir sehe ich eine Stahltür. Ohne das ich sie berührt habe, geht sie auf. Der Raum dahinter ist dunkel. Man sieht nichts. Kurz überlege ich mir, ob ich nicht wieder umkehren soll aber entscheide mich doch dagegen. Ich trete durch die Stahltür. Diese verschließt sich sogleich wieder und lässt sich nach mehrmaligen Versuchen auch nicht wieder öffnen. Plötzlich geht das Licht im Raum an. Ich drehe mich um. „Dong.“ „We weren´t born to follow. Come on and get up off your knees”, ertönt es aus den Boxen meines Autos. Auch vom Beifahrersitz, etwas schief aber dennoch nicht schlecht, wird mitgesungen. Ich bin gerade mit meinem Kumpel Dustin auf dem Weg zu einem Bon Jovi Konzert. Ich schenkte ihm letzte Woche, zu seinem Geburtstag, Konzertkarten, da es seine Lieblingsband war und ich mir dachte er freut sich bestimmt darüber. Nun sind wir auf dem Weg dorthin. Es ist ein sehr nebliger Herbstabend. Die Sonne ist gar nicht mehr am Himmel zu sehen. Auf der Autobahn herrscht pures Chaos. Es geht überhaupt nicht voran. Wir sind mitten in einen Stau gefahren. Dennoch lässt sich Dustin, voller Vorfreude auf das Konzert, nicht davon ablenken und sinkt munter weiter. Ich denke ich habe ihm ein schönes Geschenk rausgesucht. Um ehrlich zu sein kann ich das Konzert auch kaum abwarten, da mein letztes schon mehrere Monate her ist. Damals bin ich, mit meiner damaligen Freundin, die selbe Strecke entlang gefahren um auf ein Amon Amarth Konzert zu gehen. War nicht gerade meine Welt. „Man, wie lang brauchen wir denn noch?“ kommt es vom Beifahrersitz. „Du merkst doch, das wir feststecken. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch brauchen. Wenn wenigstens dieser nervige Nebel nicht wäre.“ „Man, ist doch Scheiße. Ich hab gesagt wir hätten früher losfahren sollen“, entgegnet mir Dustin etwas genervt. Wobei er Recht hat, was das mit der Zeit angeht. Da hab ich mich wohl etwas überschätzt. „Meinst du wir kommen überhaupt noch rechtzeitig an?“, fragt mich Dustin. „Chill mal, das Konzert fängt in 2 Stunden an und wir haben schon mehr als die Hälfte hinter uns gelassen.“ Er scheint das zu ignorieren. Eigentlich hatte ich noch vor mit ihm was zu Essen zu gehen, bevor das Konzert stattfindet, da mir mein Magen schon in der Kniekehle hängt. Daraus wird wohl nichts. „Sag mal, kann es sein das der Nebel immer dichter wird? Man sieht ja kaum das Auto vor uns!“, sagt Dustin mit etwas nervöser Stimme. „Das Gefühl hab ich auch. Man sieht j….." Hupen. Schreie. Mehr bekomme ich nicht mehr mit. Ich schrecke auf. Alles um mich herum ist dunkel. Aber ich kann mich wieder daran erinnern, was passiert ist. Die ganze Strecke über herrschte schon dichter Nebel. Wir standen im Stau. Dustin und ich unterhielten uns gerade bis wir einen tiefen Hupton, wie von einem LKW, vernahmen. Kurz darauf schrien sämtliche Leute umher. Der Nebel veränderte sich. Es schien als würde eine Gestalt aus dem Nebel hervorsteigen. Sie kam direkt auf meinen Wagen zu. Und kurz darauf fand ich mich in der Nähe dieses Gebäudes vor. Das Licht im Raum geht an. Zu meiner Überraschung befindet sich nichts weiter in diesem Raum. Nichts weiter bis auf einen Schatten an der Wand. „Bist du endlich wach?“, fragt mich eine raue, krächzende Stimme. „Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich?“ „Na na, bitte nur eine Frage nach der anderen. Das wäre sonst unhöflich!“ Die Gestalt tritt hervor, kommt auf mich zu. Er oder besser gesagt es sieht richtig abnormal aus. Auf dem Rücken befinden sich Flügel, es hat Krähenfüße, seine Ohren sind eingewachsen, graue Haut, keine Lippen. Was das Erschreckendste aber ist, ist die Tatsache, dass er nur leere Augenhöhlen besitzt. Fast leer. Vom Weitem erkennt man es schlecht aber von Nahem betrachtet befindet sich irgendetwas darin, was ein rotes Leuchten verursacht. „Wo bin ich hier?“, frage ich. „Du befindest dich in meinem, nennen wir es mal Unterschlupf. Ich lebe hier und du bist hier einfach eingedrungen!“ „Es tut mir Leid, aber in dem Nebel konnte ich mich schlecht zurechtfinden und als ich dann hier ankam dachte ich, hier könne mir jemand helfen!“, entgegne ich. Das Ding mustert mich. „Wer bist du?“, frage ich. „Wer ich bin? Ich habe keinen Namen. Ich kann dir lediglich verraten: Ich bin der Nebel. Was ihr unter diesem Namen versteht ist lediglich mein Atem. Der Atem tausender Menschen, welche ich verschlungen habe. Atem den ich benutze um meine Opfer vergessen zu lassen. Mein Atem ist der Rauch verlorener Seelen. Mein Atem ist der Nebel!“ Nach diesen Worten öffnet er seinen Mund unmenschlich weit und heraus kommen Nebelschwaden. Nach Verwesung stinkende Nebelschwaden die mich einhüllen. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende